TEN TRZECI
by Anemona Yuu
Summary: Czy istnieje sposób by zabić w sobie uczucie miłości, kiedy dociera do nas, że coś, o co tak zawzięcie walczyliśmy, nigdy nie miało prawa przetrwać? Kuroko nie jest tego taki pewien, ale nie ma innego wyjścia, jak spróbować pozbyć się tego ze swojego serca. - Istnienie tego czegoś poddaje w wątpliwość moje zdrowie psychicznie, czuj się ostrzeżony, kimkolwiek jesteś.


Ten trzeci

\- Jesteś tego pewien? - Bez wątpienia. Dziś, jutro, a nawet każdego kolejnego miesiąca, następnego życia i na końcu tej jednej drogi, gdzie znajdować się miało całe jego dotychczasowe i przyszłe szczęście, znajduje się tylko ta jedna odpowiedź na to jedno pytanie.

Rozchodzące się na dnie serca gorąco, drążące nurt do centrum jego świadomości, wypełniało go niewyobrażalnym spokojem, którego nie byłby w stanie opisać ani słowami, ani jakimkolwiek czynem. To sprawiało, że chce wierzyć w słuszność swojej decyzji.

\- A ty, Aomine-kun, jesteś tego pewien? - zapytał, chociaż odwlekanie końca tej rozmowy, wcale nie budziło w nim emocji, o które powinien się teraz posądzać, wiedział, że najlepiej byłoby skinąć lekko głową, odchodząc do miejsca, gdzie ma jeszcze szanse.

TU – szansa, przywiązująca go do siebie grubą, powłóczystą nicią o odcieniu szkarłatnego karmazynu – przestała istnieć.

Już nigdy nie patrząc za siebie, w kierunku tak drażniącego go rozczarowania.

\- Kurwa, Tetsu – warknął Daiki, chwytając go za materiał bluzy i potrząsając nim energicznie. Pozwolił, by szarpał jego bezwolne, poddające się wszystkiemu ciało. Żaden bodziec zewnętrzny, nie miał prawa ugodzić go dotkliwiej od tego, co sprawiło, że jego krucha dusza, rozdrobniła się na niezliczenie wiele elementów.

Niezależnie od tego, jak długo rozważał to, jak mogłoby wyglądać jego życie, dotychczas nawet nie sądził, że byłoby to możliwe, aby stać się jedynie TŁEM dla wygłodniałych bestii. Bestii, skaczących sobie do gardeł w celu zatopienia ostrych, oblepionych śliną zębów, wrzynających się w twardą skórę, pod którą spieniała się wrząca krew, parująca pod naciskiem podniecenia. Drapieżnie okrutne zaloty, pozbawione krzty delikatności w najmniejszym calu, wypełniały każdą molekułę w powietrzu, przesyconym zapachem potu i lepiej spermy, aż do osiągnięcia mdłości od tej ciągnącej się słodyczy.

O tak, Kuroko – wręcz z oczywistą oczywistością, rozsadzającą szczegółami wzmagające w nim zirytowanie – wyobrażał sobie ową scenę. Coraz częściej, z coraz większym przekonaniem, że właśnie tak to się odbywa. I ze zgrozą odkrywał, że jedynie tak chciał postrzegać teraz swoich... przyjaciół? Splecionych w tym nieumiłowanym akcie rozpustnej żądzy, doprowadzającej go do szału i nienawiści, o którą by się nie posądzał. Naradzające się obrzydzenie, tak właściwie, to do kogo było wymierzone? Do niego samego z powodu odczuwania emocji, z którymi normalni ludzie obcują na co dzień? Czy może raczej do tej dwójki?

\- Nie klnij, proszę – odezwał się już od niechcenia, wyrywając się z uścisku, który znacznie zelżał, gdy monotonny ton jego głosu dotarł do Aomine. Skrzywdź mnie mocniej, jeśli sądzisz, że potrafisz, pomyślał, nie odrywając czujnego, ale tak pustego dla świata, spojrzenia. Skrzywdź mnie tak, by wyplewić ze mnie miłość. Taką samą miłość, jaką darzyłem niegdyś ciebie samego.

Nie może. Przecież nie może pokazać, jak wielkie poruszenie, wywołała w nim ta ordynarna orgia zwierząt!

\- Jak mam, kurwa mać, nie kląć, jak zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał to w dupie?!

\- Wybacz, że pozbawiam cię tej satysfakcji, ale obecnie nie ma to dla mnie zbyt dużego znaczenia. - Kłamstwo! Tak okrutne, najbardziej raniące doszczętnie jego samego.

Cóż to miało być? Reszta dumy przy ostatniej scenie tego przedstawienia? Pewnie tak. Nie miał nic więcej, dzięki nim. Uśmiechnął się lekko. Tak lekko, że dla Aomine, wyglądało to jak rozmarzony uśmiech, który widywał u niego, gdy grywali jeszcze razem w koszykówkę. Dla Kuroko, była to ostatnia możliwa okazja, by uwolnić się od tego brzemienia, zrywającego płachtę złudzeń z oczu.

Akashi-kun, byłby z niego naprawdę zadowolony, że tak dobrze gra.

\- Jeszcze ta mina... Cholera, Tetsu! - Tetsuya obserwując stojącego naprzeciwko Daikiego, widzi tylko kogoś, kto ubiegłego wieczoru – tygodnia, miesiąca, czy też również roku – z ogromnym zaangażowaniem, posuwał jego chłopaka na dywanie, który sam wybierał do ich wspólnego mieszkania. Splugawiony kawałek jego małego wszechświata, który z premedytacją został mu wyszarpany z rąk.

Chce mu się rzygać. Chce, by zobaczył to cały świat; niestety, jego cholerna resztka godności wmawia mu, że zwierzęta powinny się parzyć między sobą, więc nie ma powodu, by wpychał się na siłę do tego barłogu.

_Kuroko ma ochotę wyć. Ale nie potrafi. _

_Nigdy też nie wyjawia, jak bardzo skrzywdzony się poczuł. _

Herbaciarnia jest przytulna. I tak cicha, jak potrzebuje tego w tej chwili. Ciepło rozgrzewa go od środka i przyjemnie odpręża. Filiżanka czekoladowo-truskawkowej herbaty jest już prawie pusta, a na dworze robiło się już ciemno. Dawno nie pił równie dobrego napoju, który nie byłby waniliowym szejkiem.

Zerknął, z deka zniecierpliwiony, na zegarek, wiszący nad wejściem, tuż nad błękitną futryną z delikatnie odłażącą farbą. Im dłużej tu przesiadywał, tym więcej szczegółów był w stanie uchwycić wzrokiem. Można było to nazwać niezłą zabawą, odganiającą myśli od mniej przyjemnych spraw.

Wyjrzał przez okienną szybkę, przy której specjalnie zajął miejsce, by pilnować Numer 2. Pies siedział grzecznie, przywiązany smyczą do stojaków na rowery.

Dopiero, gdy przełykał resztki swojej herbaty, do środka weszła osoba, z którą umówił się na to spotkanie. Minęły tylko trzy lata odkąd skończyli liceum, ale Kise Ryouta nie zmienił się tak bardzo, jak cała reszta jego „znajomych". Pomachał ręką, sygnalizując miejsce, które im zajął.

\- Kurokocchi! - zawołał chłopak, szybko przepychając się pomiędzy stolikami, z których spoglądały na niego łakome spojrzenia kobieta, liczących na choćby cień uwagi ze strony modela.

\- Kise-kun, dobrze cię widzieć – przywitał się grzecznie, odsuwając od siebie puste naczynie, aby móc położyć ręce na stole.

\- Kurokocchi, tęskniłem! Tyle czasu się nie widzieliśmy, że twój telefon mnie naprawdę zdziwił! - przyznał Kise, zdejmując kurtkę i owinięty wokół szyi czarny szalik.

\- Wybacz, że tak niespodziewanie.

\- Nie, cieszę się, że w końcu się odezwałeś. Tak nagle zamilkłeś, że trochę się bałem. A, właśnie! Dlaczego telefonowałeś wtedy z budki? Coś nie tak z twoim telefonem? Zmieniłeś numer? - Kuroko miał ochotę się roześmiać. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu, posiadał szczerą ochotę roześmiania się na głos, ale przecież nigdy nie wyrażał swoich odczuć w tak ekspresywny sposób, więc gdy kąciki jego ust drgnęły ku górze jedynie w nieznacznym stopniu, to i tak uznał to na swego rodzaju sukces.

Ryouta zachowywał się identycznie, jak tamtego dnia na ulicy, kiedy mieli okazję widzieć się półtorej roku temu? Co więcej, chłopak wciąż był tym dziecinnym, radosnym, a przy tym nieco egoistycznym bachorem, plątającym się pod nogami niczym pies.

Każde z nich, żyło własnym światem, nawet jeśli dzwonili i pisali, wymieniając się wiadomościami z okazji świąt lub urodzin, Tetsuya poczuł, jak ogarnia go nostalgia.

Czy nie byłoby lepiej, gdyby nigdy nie dorosnął?

\- Nie zabrałem komórki podczas wyprowadzki. Nie kupiłem jeszcze nowej. Nie jest mi zbytnio potrzebna, więc to żaden kłopot – wyjaśnił, bawiąc się nerwowo palcami.

\- Kurokocchi, ale minęło już pół roku odkąd zerwałeś z Kagamicchim, prawda? Wyszedłeś z waszego wynajmowanego mieszkania i milczałeś przez pół roku. Baliśmy się.

\- Potrzebowałem samotności. Chyba... chyba musiałem to wszystko jakoś odreagować, Kise-kun. Proszę, nie przejmuj się tym zbytnio.

\- Jak mam się nie przejmować?! - podniósł głos, zwracając na siebie uwagę sąsiednich stolików. Jego głos, płaczliwy, ale i zdenerwowany, był mu dobrze znany. Mógł może powiedzieć, że brakowało mu tego?

\- Proszę, uspokój się. Rozmowa na ten temat jest pozbawiona sensu, nie sądzisz?

\- Jak możesz tak mówić?! Zrezygnowałeś ze studiów, stażu, znajomości z nami wszystkimi, bez jakiś wyjaśnień bądź jakichkolwiek zapewnień, że wszystko z tobą w porządku, zostawiłeś nas w niewiedzy! Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółmi! - Kuroko przygryzł dolną wargę. Tego właśnie się bał.

\- Nie, Kise-kun, nie wszyscy są już moimi przyjaciółmi. Nie mam ochoty rozmawiać na ten temat. To spotkanie nie było jednak najlepszym pomysłem, przepraszam, że zmarnowałem twój czas. - Odsunął krzesło, zbierając się do wyjścia. Numer 2, jak na komendę, podniósł się z ziemi i zaszczekał, chociaż w herbaciarni, przez tą grubą szybę, Kuroko dostrzegł tylko, jak pysk psa porusza się, a ogon wesoło merda.

\- Wybacz, poniosło mnie, ale chyba teraz, jakieś minimalne wyjaśnienia mi się należą, prawda? - Kise, zatrzymał go, chwytając za przegub ręki w chwili, w której zamierzał zsunąć z oparcia sąsiedniego krzesła swoją kurtkę. - Poza tym, z jakiegoś powodu poprosiłeś o to spotkanie, Kurokocchi – dodał model, niemal maltretując go wzrokiem.

Rozejrzał się po wnętrzu kawiarni, z niezadowoleniem stwierdzając, że większość siedzących tu ludzi, bez najmniejszej krępacji, najzwyczajniej w świecie, po prostu się w nich wgapiała. Robienie z siebie głównej atrakcji wieczoru nie było w jego planach, dlatego zajął wcześniejsze miejsce, subtelnie pozbywając się dotyku ze swojej ręki.

Nie lubił, gdy go ktoś dotykał. To naruszało jego przestrzeń osobistą, która w ostatnich kilku miesiącach znacznie zwiększyła swój obręb.

\- Tak, masz rację, moje zachowanie byłoby co najmniej niedojrzałe, bo to z mojej winy, musiałeś się tu tłuc z drugiego końca Tokio – przyznał, na nowo przybierając maskę obojętności. Co prawda jego twarz zawsze miała taki wyraz, jednak ostatnio dużo gorzej radził sobie z rozdrażnieniem, które pojawiało się znikąd i mogło dotyczyć niemalże każdej osoby.

\- Wziąłem urlop dziekański, więc naprawdę nie powinieneś się martwić o moją edukację, Kise-kun – zaczął, wyjaśniając pospiesznie znaczącą część niejasności, które „męczył" jego towarzysza. Poczekał, aż kelnerka odejdzie, zostawiając na blacie dzbanek z parującym napojem oraz filiżankę dla Kise, by kontynuować. - Nie kontaktowałem się z nikim, bo było to jedyne rozsądne dla mnie wyjście z całej ten sytuacji. Nawet jeśli moje zachowanie kogoś skrzywdziło, postąpiłbym tak samo, z tym samym skutkiem, gdyż nie chciałem oglądać kogokolwiek z Pokolenia Cudów. Wasza... zbyteczna uwaga oraz opieka, którą mnie otaczaliście, jedynie pogorszyłaby i pogłębiła stan, z którego musiałem uwolnić się sam, jak na dorosłego człowieka przystało – wyrzucił z siebie, w duchu wierząc, że takie wyjaśnienia wystarczą nachalnemu modelowi, którego nie miał ochoty wpuszczać do swojego życia prywatnego bardziej, niż byłoby to konieczne.

\- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - zapytał, z wyrzutem? Tak. Kuroko dobitnie odczytał w słowach i tonie głosu, że wyraźnie ma o to do niego żal. - Gdybyś spróbował polegać, choć na jednym z nas, dając sobie pomóc, zobaczyłbyś jak zabawnie Aominecchi wygląda z rozkwaszoną mordą, a Kagamicchi z podbitymi oczami – zdradził mu, uśmiechając się przy tym promiennie, z zadowoleniem i dumą, jasno wskazującą, że przyczynił się do kary tej dwójki.

\- Odnoszę wrażenie, że to niehumanitarne znęcanie się nad zwierzętami, uszło wam na sucho? - zagadnął, nieco rozluźniony, dzięki słowom chłopaka.

\- E, zwierzętami? - Nietęga mina Kise, tylko utwierdziła go w tym, że głupiutka osobowość modela, nie uległa najmniejszej zmianie. Potwierdzał to na każdym kroku.

\- Kise-kun, powiedz lepiej, co u ciebie słychać? - zmienił temat. Odpowiedź, jaką udzieli mu Kise, miała zadecydować o tym, czy wyjawi swój prawdziwy powód, dla którego tak nalegał na to spotkanie w tajemnicy przed innymi.

\- U mnie? Świetnie! W końcu zaczęło mi się układać z Kasamatsu-senpai, taki związek to prawdziwe wyzwanie! Ale jestem szczęśliwy. Może moje oceny na studiach nie są najlepsze, ale radzę sobie! Postanowiłem, że w przyszłym semestrze zrezygnuję z modelingu. Koszykówka, staż, tak ciężko mi znaleźć czas dla Kasamatsu-senpai w tym wszystkim!

\- Czyli jesteś szczęśliwy? To najważniejsze, Kise-kun – odparł, starając się brzmieć naturalnie, lecz w głębi siebie, paląca zazdrość o szczęście przyjaciela, spowodowała, że ogarnęła go złość na siebie samego. - Kise-kun, jak wam się razem mieszka? - ciągnął rozmowę, nerwowo stukając paznokciami o kolano.

\- To tylko akademik, ale to nieważne, bo mogę być razem z nim!

\- Akademik? - zdziwił się, pamiętając dobrze, że chłopak już na pierwszym roku studiów, wynajmował jakieś nieduże mieszkanie w okolicy uniwersytetu.

\- Tak. Kasamatsu-senpai, powiedział, że nie da się utrzymywać, a dzięki swojej pracy opłaca studia. - Kuroko kiwnął ze zrozumieniem głową. A on, głupi, dopuszczał do siebie myśl, by w ogóle prosić Kise o taką przysługę. Chociaż Ryouta był pierwszą osobą, o której pomyślał, nie miał prawa wierzyć, że może czegokolwiek po nim oczekiwać.

\- A u ciebie, Kurokocchi? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Dużo lepiej, niż było z początku – przyznał. - Poprosiłem cię o spotkanie, by dowiedzieć się, czy reszta też jakoś sobie radzi – zmyślił, a ukłucie w piersi, uświadczyło go w przekonaniu, że stał się tchórzem, o paskudnym nawyku notorycznego kłamstwa.

\- To wszystko? Czyli ty także za nami tęskniłeś! - Jak cholera, Kise-kun, jak cholera...

\- Midorimicchi rozpoczął staż w szpitalu, nie uwierzysz jak dojrzale wygląda w fartuchu! Dalej wielkie z niego tsundere z obsesją na punkcie horoskopów, a Murasakibaricchi wybrał cukiernictwo! Nie wiem tylko, czy jego przyszły pracodawca będzie miał co sprzedawać, bo apetyt mu dopisuje... Z tego co słyszałem od Momoicchi, to Aominecchi zapisał się do akademii policyjnej, absurd, nie?

\- Tak, to prawda, Kise-kun, absurd, ale powinien już naprawdę iść – zapewnił go, wskazując palcem na Numer 2, który wpatrywał się w nich uważnie, i jakby gotowy urwać się ze smyczy w każdej chwili. No tak, Kuroko czekał w tej kawiarni sprawie dwie godziny.

\- Czy to Nigou?! Jak urósł! - Tetsuya wyciągnął spod krzesła niewielki plecak. Granatowa czapka zakryła włosy, tylko przydługa grzywka, której nie przycinał od tych kilku miesięcy, wystawała spod wełnianego materiału, drażniąc go trochę w matowe oczy. - Ach, jeszcze jedno, Kurokocchi – przypomniał sobie chłopak, także zaczynając się ubierać. Zostawili odliczone pieniądze na stoliki i wychodząc na zewnątrz, zatrzymali się zaraz za wejściem.

\- Uważam, że powinieneś się skontaktować z kapitanem. Akashicchi, nie był zadowolony twoją ucieczką. - Kuroko, mógł się tego spodziewać.

\- To nie najlepszy pomysł, Kise-kun.

\- Jedyny rozsądny, jeśli nie chcesz go jeszcze bardziej zdenerwować. Po tamtej przegranej może i się zmienił, ale wiesz, jak to jest, absolutność tego imperatora nie podlega dyskusji. Na twoim miejscu bym uważał.

\- Dziękuję za radę.

_Wszystko bezpowrotnie zapadło się za nim._

_Niszczącą obojętność, zagłusza wstręt do własnej osoby._

Nowy, najtańszy ze wszystkich dostępnych modeli telefonów, leży na poduszce koło jego głowy. Zaciągnięte zasłony oraz noc, skryły hotelowy pokój w ciemnościach, wśród których dostrzeżenie ręki, którą dotykał pościeli, stawało się niemożliwe. Pies wydawał z siebie zdawkowe powarkiwania przez sen, a on nasłuchiwał kolejnych, każde komentując cichym westchnieniem.

Wymacał dłonią swoją nową komórkę i odblokował klawiaturę. Swój wcześniejszy model dotykowego telefonu, umyślnie zostawił u Kagamiego. O ile jeszcze dobrze pamiętał, to zostawił go na umywalce w kuchni. Rzucił na niego okiem podczas pospiesznego pakowania najpotrzebniejszych rzeczy i szybko podjął decyzję, że wcale nie jest mu potrzebne to urządzenie, w jakiś sposób łączące go z dawnym kochankiem. Ostatecznie obaj wybierali tą komórkę.

Nie utrzymywał kontaktów z rodzicami odkąd rozpoczął studia, dlatego też to nagłe zniknięcie nie mogło na nich wpłynąć na jakikolwiek sposób. Źle by się czuł, obarczając ich odpowiedzialnością za jego głupotę.

Zegarek na wyświetlaczu telefonu, oznajmiał godzinę dwudziestą drugą. Wciąż było wcześnie – jak dla niego. Od tak dawna nie był w stanie poradzić sobie z bezsennością, że wiedział, iż przed trzecią, z pewnością, nie uda mu się usnąć. Niezależnie od tego, jak mocno by się starał.

Westchnął, wybierając ikonę z książeczką na kontakty. Pustą aplikację, zamierzał wypełnić jedynie kilkoma numerami, które znał na pamięć.

Kagami i Aomine - chociaż ich numery kontaktowe, wypalały się rażącym piętnem w jego świadomości, zignorował to całkowicie.

Zapisanie Kise, było oczywiste. Znał jego numer na pamięć, dzięki jego licznym telefonom, wręcz go nękającym jeszcze kilka lat temu. Tak często wyświetlał się jego numer, że aż ostatecznie się go nauczył. Podobnie było z Momoi. Ją również zapisał, choć nie miał żadnej pewności, że był to dalej aktualny numer. Murasakibara telefonu używał głównie, by wysyłać mu życzenia, a raczej odpowiedzi na życzenia, które jako pierwszy wysyłał Kuroko. Podobnie Midorima. Mimo tego, pamiętał ciąg cyfr, spod których otrzymywał wiadomości. Jeszcze Akashi. Z nim było inaczej. Zawsze potrafił zaskoczyć swoją nieprzewidywalnością. Może też dlatego, nie zabrał swojego starego telefonu? Tak, to chyba też.

Ale czy teraz, miał prawo, odezwać się sam z siebie, do Akashiego? Czy istniało jakieś wyjaśnienie, rozwiązujące jego niepewność? Nie. Nawet, jeśli kupił tą komórkę głównie z powodu swojego dawnego kapitana, to teraz docierały do niego prawdziwe obawy.

Jak miał mu powiedzieć, o tym, co się wydarzyło? Jak miał tego dokonać, kiedy najzwyklejszy wstyd, ogarniał każdy centymetr powierzchni jego skóry? Ten sam wstyd, który kazał mu wysłać najprostszą wiadomość.

Powinien się przekonywać, że nie ma innego wyjścia – bo przecież tak właśnie było. Nie miał już pieniędzy. Opłacenie tego podrzędnego motelu, wyżywienie bilety na komunikację miejską, wyraźnie nadszargały jego odkładane oszczędności. Przysyłane przez jego rodziców pieniądze na studia oraz kiepskiej jakości praca na półetatu, to było za mało, by łączyć jakoś koniec z końcem.

Do: Akashi-kun

Od: Kuroko Tetsuya

Treść: Dobry wieczór, Akashi-kun. Wybacz, że niepokoję cię o tak późnej porze, ale widziałem się dzisiaj z Kise-kun. Przekazał mi, że starałeś się ze mną skontaktować.

_Oczekiwanie jest przerażające._

_Nie bardziej, niż prawda, która będzie musiała zostać przy tym wyjawiona. _

Pierwszy raz jest równie okropny, jak ten ostatni. Kuroko doskonale pamięta każde zbliżenie z tym człowiekiem. I premedytację, z jaką poddawał się, ku uciesze jego... partnera?

Gdyby miał wyciąć ze swojego życia jakiś fragment, wybrałby właśnie ten, kiedy z początku delikatny dotyk chłodnawych dłoni, pojawiał się w okolicy jego karku, a chwilę później już na barkach. Pamiętał, jaka wściekłość się wtedy w nim zebrała.

\- Nie tego chciałem! - krzyknął. Tak naprawdę, był to jedyny raz w jego życiu, kiedy krzyknął, kierowany tak ogromną frustracją. Śmiech, który usłyszał, uświadomił mu, jak wielki błąd, odważył się popełnić. Wówczas też, podczas gdy jego skrępowane ręce, chwytały się drewnianych poręczy łóżka, zastanawiał się, czy ta delikatność, nie była właśnie tym, o co prosił?

\- Czy zechciałbyś zniszczyć mnie tak, jak obiecałeś to zrobić? - zapytał, spotykając go przypadkiem w jakimś sklepie spożywczym. W pierwszej chwili, nie dopuszczał do siebie myśli, że to rzeczywiście mógł być ten sam chłopak, dopiero kiedy znudzony wyraz twarzy, zastąpił podstępnym uśmiechem, wiedział już, że dostanie to, czego pragnął. A pragnął zostać skrzywdzonym. Bardziej, niż zrobił to ten, którego tak bezgranicznie i bezwarunkowo zdawał się kochać.

Ale już pierwszej nocy, nazwanie pomyłką swojego postępowania, było najłagodniejszym ze stwierdzeń, nasuwających się podczas powolnych, jakby ospałych ruchów w okolicach lędźwi. Ten dotyk parzył go ogniem piekielnym. Bo tak usilnie przypominał mu ostrożne ruchy Kagamiego, bojącego się zranić go, przy każdym ruchu. Nie chciał pamiętać tego płowego, bezsilnego ciepła, wywołującego u niego drżenie z pożądania. Chciał doświadczyć brutalnego, gwałtownego zbliżenia, w żadnym razie nie mieszczącego się w kategoriach lub chociaż obrębie pojęcia kochać, lubić, czy nawet tolerować.

Pierwszy krzyk, wyrwał się z jego gardła przypadkiem, więcej mając z zaskoczeniem, niż prawdziwym cierpieniem – został dociśnięty do łóżka, a ciężar drugiego ciała, pokrywał niemalże całe jego plecy, od ramion, aż do kości ogonowej. Ukryta w poduszce twarz, stłumiła ten odgłos, co wyraźnie nie spodobało się chłopakowi. Szarpnięcie za włosy oraz wykręcenie ręki, która była już przywiązana do drugiej, za skutkowały przeciągłym syknięciem. Tylko syknięciem, gdyż zagryzł wargi, co zostało nagrodzone ściśnięciem jego szyi. Dopiero wtedy łzy zgromadziły się w kącikach oczu, a szeroki uśmiech, którym został obdarzony, potwierdził jego przypuszczenia. Nie zostanie mu okazana żadna doza przyjemności. Może gdyby był masochistą, rzeczywiście czerpiącym przyjemność z bycia poniżanym... Kto wie, być może pewnego dnia, narodziłoby się w nim chęć zostania przy tym chłopaku, nawet jeśli z czystego przyzwyczajenia.

Ale Kuroko nie był masochistą, a jego odporność na ból, była poniżej przeciętnej – tylko w tym jedynym przypadku, nie można było zakwalifikować go w granicach przeciętności.

Wrzask, rozcierający głuche dudnienie w uszach, powstał, dzięki silnemu pchnięciu, którym wszedł w niego Hanamiya. Zbliżenia z Hanamiyą Makoto, nigdy nie szły w parze, z jakimkolwiek przyjemnym doznaniem.

\- Mocniej! - wypłakał wtedy. Jego ochrypły, zasmarkany skowyt, kosztował go przytomność. Zanim jednak błogi spokój ogarnął jego umysł – o co było ciężko, kiedy przyzwyczaił się już do chaotycznych, egoistycznych poczynań chłopaka przy każdej schadzce – poczuł, jak Makoto wbija paznokcie w jego biodro i przejeżdża nimi raz po razie po rozdygotanej skórze.

Nie był to jedyny znak, jakim został obdarowany przez niego. Makoto miał zaskakującą obsesję na punkcie śladów, które zostawiały zęby.

Zawsze zaczynał od ssania jego obojczyków oraz podrażniających go, przerywanych w połowie pieszczot penisa oraz pachwin. Kuroko nie lubił, gdy Hanamiya, okazywał mu te wszystkie chwili przyjemności. Nie chciał pamiętać tego, jako coś, co było zdolne przynieść mu choć trochę przyjemnego zapomnienia. I może dlatego, takowe otrzymywał?

To, chyba, nazywają krzywdą psychiczną.

Na szczęście, szybko mu się to nudziło, co oświadczał mu, wbijając zęby, które jeszcze niedawno skubały jego skórę, w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. Tak. Kuroko nigdy nie wiedział, kiedy zimne wargi, przestaną tłamsić jego ciało i zostaną zastąpione.

Teraz, jak tak o tym myślał, to Hanamiya, musiał odczuwać satysfakcję, gdy jego ciało wyprężało się w łuku, a jęk opuszczał skołataną krtań. Wiedział to, bo o jego pośladki, ocierała się wówczas drgająca erekcja Makoto, który był prawdziwym sadystą.

\- Ale z ciebie... głupek! - Kuroko wolał milczeć, wsłuchiwał się w obelgi chłopaka oraz w jego dyszący, przyspieszony oddech, gdy Makoto, opierał się na nim całym ciałem, przytrzymując przy tym silnymi dłońmi jego rozkraczone nogi, po których spływała sperma.

Każda interakcja z nim, byłą katorgą. Katorgą, mającą uwolnić go o sennych marzeń o tym, co zostało mu odebrane, a co nigdy nie należało do niego.

W tamtym czasie, Kuroko pojął jedno. Ludzie to nie rzeczy. Nie można ich zatrzymać na siłę, albo posiąść bez ich zgody. Dlatego niezależnie od tego, jak poturbowany opuszczał pokój w hotelu, albo samo mieszkanie Hanamiyii, nigdy – nawet podświadomie – nie myślał o zbliżeniach z nim, jak o gwałcie.

W końcu to on inicjował wszystko.

Przez te całe sześć miesięcy, dzielili wyłącznie jeden pocałunek. Co dziwniejsze, zapoczątkowany przez samego Makoto.

Jego szyja została stanowczo przekręcona w bok, nie przyjrzał się z bliska twarzy partnera, bo nie miał ku temu okazji. Do jego rozchylonych, popękanych ust, przywarły spragnione wargi. Pocałunek był mokry, nie za długi, ale nie trwał też ułamek sekundy. Był w sam raz, by uznać go za jeden ze sposobów, w jaki znęcał się nad nim chłopak. Nie miało to być zobowiązanie, czy okazanie sobie jakiegoś przywiązania, jednakże odpowiedział na tą pieszczotę tak szczerze, jak tylko potrafił. Jako jedyne, co kiedykolwiek mogło ich połączyć. I jako jedyny czynny udział Kuroko podczas wszystkich tych zbliżeń.

Gdyby miał wybierać najmilsze wspomnienie z Hanamiyą Makoto, wybrałby ten pocałunek – jako coś naturalnego i tak ludzkiego, jak przeciwstawna i sprzeczna, była cała reszta zbiegów okoliczności, które pozwoliły im się poznać w ten sposób.

Było to na tyle nierozważne ze strony Makoto, że wraz z tym zetknięciem się ich ust, Kuroko śmiał w ogóle rozważać możliwość zostania przy nim, aby nauczyć jego i siebie, czuć wzajemnie jakieś „ciepłe" emocje.

Ale to szybko minęło, a zaistniał wstyd i wstręt, które wywoływało u niego konwulsje w piersi oraz torsje żołądka, jakby samo zamknięcie oczu i przywrócenie do siebie, którejś z tych scen, zdolne było go zabić.

Jakiś czas później odkrył coś, co pozwoliło mu raz jeszcze odejść bez słowa, tym razem od Makoto.

Zdjęcie, które wypadło ze stert papierów, leżących przy łóżku, uświadomiło mu, jak wielkim nieporozumieniem, było wkroczenie z neutralnego terenu do środowiska, w którym żył na co dzień Hanamiya.

Jeśli kiedykolwiek Kuroko pomyślał, że mógłby szukać ukojenia u Makoto, to w tamtej chwili, rozbryzgały się doszczętnie. I było mu smutno tylko przez chwileczkę, bo wiara, że wyleczenie się z nieszczęśliwej miłości, przyjdzie przy boku tego chłopaka, była skazana na porażkę zanim po raz pierwszy się ze sobą zetknęli.

Kuroko raz pomyślał o Hanamiyii, jak o zwykłym człowieku – było to w dniu, w którym zobaczył zdjęcie, na którym był Kiyoshi Teppei. Przecież nawet jeśli Makoto, nie potrafił okazywać miłości, to nie wykluczało to możliwości bycia kochanym, prawda?

Nie miało to jednak znaczenia, przy rzeczywistości, którą Kiyoshi Teppei, dzielił wraz z innym mężczyznom, a Kuroko nie miał wątpliwości, że Junpei Hyuuga, nie trwałby tyle lat w związku, który nie miałby dla niego znaczenia.

Kuroko Tetsuya nigdy więcej nie zobaczył Hanamiyii Makoto.

_Obrzydzenie do tego, kim się stał, wywołuje w nim pragnienie, wyrwania własnego serca z piersi._

_W końcu i tak pompuje już tylko krew. _

Nie zamierzał już odpisywać, gdy wczesnym porankiem, otrzymał odpowiedź od Akashiego. Zamiast tego udał się tam, gdzie prośbą/groźną sugestią/groźbą, zaprosił go Akashi, zaskakując go ponownie. Bardziej spodziewał się, że to właśnie dawny kapitan Teikou, zażąda podania swojego miejsca pobytu i sam przyjedzie tu, gdy tylko będzie w stanie.

Kuroko to nie przeszkadzało. Nie miał jakiegoś emocjonalnego przywiązania do Tokio, chociaż uczęszczał tu do szkoły i mieszkał przez większą część życia. Wszystkiego wspomnienia, mieściły się w jego głowie i to mu wystarczało. Dlatego też nie zastanawiał się długo, po prostu zakupił bilet na pociąg do Kioto, bo i tak nie miał żadnego wyjście z tej sytuacji.

Możliwość spotkania ponownie Akashiego, wydała mu się wyjątkowo nostalgiczna, obudziła w nim tęsknotę za grą w koszykówkę.

Tak. Pierwsze skojarzenie, jakie miał ze swoim byłym kapitanem, była właśnie jego ukochana gra, którą rzucił zaraz po ukończeniu liceum. Może było to spowodowane tym, że to Akashi, pokazał mu, że jego największa wada, może okazać się atutem, a może to tylko ich ostatnia bezpośrednia rozmowa, tak na niego wpływała?

Nie chciał się teraz tym zamartwiać. Zwłaszcza, że taksówka zatrzymała się przy akademiku studenckim, co niezmiernie go zdziwiło.

\- To jest to miejsce? - zapytał kierowcy taksówki, który potwierdził, dodatkowo pokazując mu tablicę na murku, która rozwiała jego wszelkie wątpliwości. Zapłacił za przejazd i wygramolił się z tylnego siedzenia wraz ze swoim plecakiem oraz szczekającym psem.

-Wybacz, że tak cię za sobą ciągam – zwrócił się do psa, uśmiechając się do niego, jakby ze smutkiem. Numer 2 zaszczekał, a następnie polizał go po ręce. Cóż, przynajmniej na tym świecie był ktoś, kto kochał go tak, jakby był ważniejszy od całej reszty ludzkości. - Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił?

\- zagadnął, przechodząc przez otwartą bramę. Przed sobą miał sporą, trzypiętrową konstrukcję, złączoną z czterech, albo nawet pięciu budynków.

\- Jeśli to są akademiki, to nie chcę wiedzieć, jak wielka jest uczelnia – mruknął, rozglądając się za kimś, kto mógłby wskazać mu drogę.

\- Przepraszam, szukam kogoś. - zwrócił się do jakiegoś przypadkowego chłopaka, który podskoczył, słysząc jego głos przy sobie. No tak, nie zauważył go. Kuroko powstrzymał śmiech. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale jego „niewidzialność" nie działała najlepiej ostatnio.

\- Ko-kogo szukasz? - zapytał, trzymając się za miejsce, gdzie znajdowało się serce.

\- Akashi Seijuurou – odpowiedział.

\- Przewodniczący Rady Studenckiej? Jesteś nowy na uczelni? - zagadną, patrząc na plecak, który trzymał.

\- Ja tylko w odwiedziny. Czy nie będzie problemu z moim psem?

\- Jeśli nie planujesz tu zostać dłużej, niż na ten weekend, to nie.

Tak, jak mógł się tego spodziewać, wystrój wnętrza był elegancji i już z daleko, wyglądał na drogi. Szybko okazało się, że była to prywatna uczelnia, a osobisty pokój Przewodniczącego Rady Studenckiej, mieścił się na samej górze i zajmował całe poddasze.

Chłopak, który pomógł mu się tu dostać, pożegnał się szybko, jeszcze zanim zapukał w piękne, białe drzwi ze złotymi zdobieniami oraz plakietką z nazwiskiem, przybitą dwoma gwózdkami. Wziął głęboki wdech i przybliżył się nieco do drzwi, a w tym samym momencie, otwarły się one, pozwalając mu stanąć twarzą w twarz z Akashim Seijuurou.

Brak jakiegokolwiek zdziwienia, był jasną oznaką, że Akashi, był całkowicie świadomy jego obecności od momentu wkroczenia na teraz uczelni, bo na poddaszu, jak szybko zauważył, znajdowało się kilka okien. Czyżby jego przybycie było oczekiwane?

Zakłopotany cofnął się o krok. Stojący przed nim chłopak, przekrzywił lekko głowę w bok, unosząc przy tym znacząco brwi ku górze.

\- Wejdziesz? - został zapytany. Kiwnął tylko głową, zbyt zażenowany swoim zachowaniem, by jakoś zareagować w inny sposób. Obserwował uważnie, jak Akashi podchodzi do mahoniowego biurka i obiera się o nie z założonymi rękoma.

\- Akashi-kun... - zdecydował się w końcu odezwać, dalej ilustrując sylwetkę chłopaka. Był wyższy, niż zapamiętał, a także jego włosy znacząco odrosły. Grzywka, którą Akashi sam ściął nożyczkami Midorimy, zdążyła już odrosnąć i znów układała się niesfornie w okolicach oczu.

\- Nie potrzeba mi twoich wyjaśnień – przerwał mu, a Kuroko miał ochotę skulić się w sobie i już więcej nie pokazać mu się na oczy, tak zlodowaciałe były te słowa.

\- Dlaczego mieszkasz w akademiku? - rozpoczął nowy temat, wcale, ale to wcale, nie czując się bardziej komfortowo, że nie musiał się z niczego tłumaczyć. Zbliżył się do chłopaka, zostawiając swój plecak przy drzwiach i ignorując psa, który bez namysłu ułożył się pod kaloryferem.

\- Czy nie jestem studentem, Tetsuya? - odpowiedział mu pytaniem, i wtedy Kuroko już wiedział, że nie będzie to łatwa, ani tym bardziej przyjemna rozmowa.

\- Miałem na myśli to, że mógłbyś spokojnie dojeżdżać z domu, Akashi-kun – odparł pokornie. Irracjonalny w tym wszystkim wydawał się fakt, że czuł coś na wzór... strachu? Jakby Akashi miał go potępić za to, co zrobił i z czego będzie musiał się tłumaczyć. Chyba bał się odtrącenia.

\- Mój ojciec choruje. Nie zostało mu zbyt wiele czasu, ani on, ani ja, nie mamy ochoty oglądać go w tym stanie. Zapragnął ciszy i odosobnienia w tych ostatnich chwilach – wyjaśnił, nie okazując przy tym niczego, jakby recytował formułkę jakiegoś pojęcia.

\- Przykro mi.

\- Niepotrzebnie. To naturalne, że ludzie umierają. Ranienie, bycie ranionym, czy miłość jest czymś, co można w ogóle kontrolować? - Akashi odsunął się biurka, podchodząc do niego i patrząc na niego z góry.

\- Akashi-kun...

\- Tetsuya, czy ty naprawdę wierzysz w to, że nie miałem pojęcia, gdzie się podziewałeś przez te ostatnie miesiące? - warknął, uśmiechając się przy tym z wyższością. Kuroko zadrżał. Poczuł, jak robi mu się niedobrze, a szybko powracający wstyd, odbijał się w jego oczach.

Jest tak przerażony, że nawet nie reaguje, kiedy Akashi powoli rozsuwa jego kurtkę, niby delikatnie przeczesuje włosy, a następnie zrywa śnieżnobiałą koszulę jednym szarpnięciem, odkrywając jego ramiona i brzuch. Tak ciepłe w kontraście do jego skóry palce, gładzą z wyczuciem bliznę. Różowiutki, niewielki owal, który powstał, dzięki papierosowi, który Hanamiya na niego upuścił. Żar jedynie musnął jego ciało w tym miejscu, ale blizna pozostała. Jako trwały znak. Niezaprzeczalny dowód istnienia tych wszystkich miesięcy.

Spuścił głowę, patrząc na bose stopy Akashiego. Był tak rozgoryczony i opanowany strachem, przez świadomość, że on doskonale wiedział, co wydarzyło się w jego życiu, że pożałował pokazania się tu.

Jak mógł pokazać się tak? Obdarty z godności i honoru przez własny upór oraz głupotę.

\- Co ten pies ci zrobił? Nie podoba mi się to – stwierdził Akashi, bez namysłu pochylając się nad zagłębieniem szyi i pokrywając ustami punkcik, doskonale widoczny na tak jasnej karnacji, jak jego. Stęknął. Czuł, jak język Akashiego, przesuwa się powoli po bliźnie, a usta ssą natarczywie skórę, pozostawiając na niej czerwony krwiaczek. - Pozwoliłem ci wtedy zadecydować, wcale nie dlatego, że zawsze dostawałeś ode mnie taryfę ulgową. Była to nagroda za pokonanie mnie. Ta porażka przyniosła mi wiele satysfakcji, rozumiesz? - ciągnął, sunąc wargami po linii szczęki.

Kuroko słuchał go uważnie, ale równie uważnie odbierał bodźce zewnętrzne. Pod wpływem tej dziwacznej śmiałości, ośmielił się również zacisnąć dłonie na marynarce wyższego chłopaka.

\- Moje oczy potrafiły dostrzec to, czego ty sam nigdy byś się nie spodziewał. Tak okrutnie zdradzony przez kogoś, kogo zdawało ci się kochać. - Spiął się, gdy dotarły do niego te słowa. Czy było to w ogóle możliwe, by dostrzec rodzące się napięcie pomiędzy Kagamim a Aomine jeszcze w liceum?

Czy nie oznaczałoby to, że był krzywdzony dłużej, niż na to zasługiwał? Boże. Czy on naprawdę zasługiwał, żeby w ogóle tak okrutnie być krzywdzonym?

\- Wiedziałem, że pewnego dnia wrócisz do mnie – oświadczył mu Akashi, uśmiechając się przy tym z przekonaniem i premedytacją. Kuroko dobrze znał ten uśmiech, ale teraz, odebrał go raczej jako pocieszenie, a nie za nauczkę, jak kiedyś miał w zwyczaju.

Dłoń Akashiego ujęło go pod szczęką, podnosząc jego głowę do góry, by lepiej przyjrzeć się jego oczom. Pocałunek, którym zostały obdarowane jego wargi, był inny, niż wszystkie, które otrzymał do tej pory. Krótki, jakby drażniący się z nim, a przy tym tak niewinny, ale zapowiadający prawdziwy szał, że aż sapnął zdziwiony. Balans, pomyślał. Cholernie dobry balans.

\- Tak, Akashi-kun, wróciłem – obwieścił, puszczając jego marynarkę z tyłu pleców i chwytając materiał od przodu, by przyciągnąć Akashiego do kolejnego muśnięcia. Kuroko nie mógł go porównywać do Kagamiego lub Hanamiyii, bo żaden z nich na to nie zasługiwał.

Akashi Seijuurou, nie był tak potulnie delikatny jak Kagami Taiga, ani nie był tak brutalnie okrutny jak Hanamiya Makoto, bo jego władza wynikała z równowagi i harmonii, którą odnajdywał, w niemalże każdej pieszczocie, którą go obdarowywał.

\- Każda z doświadczonych przez ciebie krzywd, miała być karą za sprzeczanie się z prawdą, Tetsuya. - Dotyk Akashiego, nie palił go tak mocno, jak powodował to Kagami, był także pozbawiony chłodnego zimna, który towarzyszył Hanamiyii. I dzięki temu czuł, że nie jest porcelanową figurką lub szmatą, którą można zerżnąć przy nadarzającej się okazji – był człowiekiem.

\- Twoje pojawienie się tu, traktuję jako odpowiedź na moje pytanie sprzed lat. Niezależnie od tego, jak nieszczęśliwy miałbyś być już nie pozwolę ci odejść.

Ich trzeci pocałunek, był głęboki. I tak namiętny, jak szaleństwo pijańskiej nocy w przeddzień końca świata, a Kuroko nie posiadał złudzeń, że chociaż Akashiego nie kocha, to od samego początku należał do niego. I przy tym powinien zostać.

Gdy Akashi podniósł go półnagiego do góry, oplótł go nogami w pasie, przylegając do niego szczelnie, tak mocno złakniony bliskości, jakby doznał możliwości odzyskania czegoś utraconego. Jakby nadzieja, którą sam postanowił udusić w głębinach mętnych uczuć, wyswobodziła się z uścisku i tylko uciekła. Tylko uciekła, by kiedyś do niego wrócić, jak tylko odpowiednio ją przeprosi.

\- Poddajesz się? - zagadnął go rozbawiony chłopak, jakby nie wierzył, że Kuroko nie zamierza zaprzeczać lub bronić się w jakikolwiek sposób. Kuroko Tetsuya także w to nie wierzył. I to, było w tym najpiękniejsze.

\- Przegrałem, prawda? Przegrałem w momencie, w którym powiedziałem ci, że czuję przy Kagamim wolność, którą nie potrafił mi dać żaden z was, a już zwłaszcza ty, Akashi-kun. Nawet jeśli pokonałem cię w koszykówce, wszystkie moje późniejsze decyzje, sprowadzały się jedynie do tego, jak się skrzywdzić.

\- Teraz, choćbyś uciekł na kraniec świata, odnajdę cię, by uczynić cię, albo prawdziwie szczęśliwym lub też niewyobrażalnie nieszczęśliwym, a to wszystko zależne będzie od twojej postawy.

\- Jeśli sam nie potrafiłem odnaleźć szczęścia, chcę by Akashi-kun zrobił to za mnie. - Pocałunek czwarty jest drapieżny i dziki, podczas niego kotłowali się na jednoosobowym łóżku, ulokowanym pod ścianą w rogu, chociaż Kuroko udaje, że walczy o dominację, wcale jej nie chce. Gdy ciepłe ciało drugiego chłopaka, ociera się o wszystkie partie jego ciała, odczuwa równocześnie bliskość, jak i dystans.

\- Akashi kun, czy nie czujesz obrzydzenia do mojego ciała? - jęknął, przekręcając z trudnością głowę, aby nie doprowadzić do jeszcze jednego zetknięcia się ich warg.

\- A ty je odczuwasz, Tetsuya? - Kuroko zamilkł. - Zadałem ci pytanie, Tetsuya – warknął wprost do jego ucha, przygryzając jego płatek.

\- Sama myśl, że dotykały mnie dłonie, które równolegle stykały się z innymi w tym zdradzieckim akcie, a następnie byłem na własne życzenie maltretowany przez ręce, których nienawidziłem od pierwszego do ostatniego zbliżenia, wzbudza we mnie mdłości. Wstyd mi, że pozwalam ci dotykać tego ciała. Nie wiem, dla którego z nas jest to bardziej niesprawiedliwe.

\- Tetsuya, to nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Interesuje mnie, co ty czujesz, gdy to JA cię dotykam, a nie którekolwiek z tych... zwierząt. - Poczuł jak w jego oczach zbierają się łzy. Jak Akashi-kun, mógł tak mówić? Tak, jakby rozumiał każdą pojedynczą emocję, rozsadzającą jego umysł.

\- Czuję... spokój. Teraz, odczuwam tylko spokój – wyjawił, z ociąganiem, łącząc ich usta.

Pocałunek numer pięć, jest jego ulubionym. Delikatnie ocieranie się warg, lekkie, wzajemne przygryzanie, któremu towarzyszą westchnienia rozkoszy oraz rozdygotane rozbieranie się w biegu, by następnie kontynuować powolny, subtelny ruch języków. Żadnemu z nich nie spieszy się, gdy pogłębiają pieszczotę, tracąc dech, cały dotychczasowy stres i wrażenie, jakby przegrało się wszystko, co tylko można było stracić, odeszło bezpowrotnie.

_Kuroko czuje coś jeszcze, prócz spokoju. _

_Ulgę, jakby z bardzo długiej podróży, w końcu wrócił do domu_

\- Seijuurou-kun...

_Akashi Seijuurou, cierpliwie oczekuje, aż do jego imienia, dołączą słowa „kocham cię"._

_Będzie to deklaracja końca wojny, nad którą zwycięstwo, przypadło jemu. _


End file.
